


Just Say It

by bo_beans



Series: Country Song Fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :), Fluff, Gabe is a softie and nervous, Gen, Lots of kissing, Not Beta Read, and gabe doesn’t get enough fluff, i am v tired, reader is very tired of Gabe doin nothing, this is hella fluffy bc i needed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Gabe’s liked you for a while. But he’s a little too nervous to cross the line between friendship and lovers. But it only takes a little step.(Song: The Difference by Tyler Rich)





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all. So, I’d like to say if anyone has requests/ideas, feel free to leave comments on any of my fics! Because even though I might not be able to do everything, I’d love to hear your ideas! And, if you’d like to see more fluff or smut, lmk!

Gabriel was sick of this shit. More specifically, he was sick of holding back because of Overwatch’s rules. (That was his excuse, anyway.)

 

He’d known you almost for as long as he’d been at Overwatch, and you’d always been a good friend. More than just a good friend, too. You could always brighten his day or calm him down, and you shared the same passions. Maybe you weren’t at the top ranks, but you always worked hard and you never turned away someone needing help. And he loved that about you.

 

But he was getting tired of being “just friends”. Sure, maybe that worked a couple years ago, and of course if you didn’t want him, he’s never push, but he didn’t like dancing around the subject. But he also didn’t know what the hell he was doing. In most usual situations, people didn’t go on life-or-death missions or have rule books on this type of stuff. And yeah, he would be hard pressed to admit it, but he was nervous about asking you. Last time he had asked anyone out was way back... Not to mention he didn’t want to risk your friendship over this.

 

——————

 

You were sick and tired of Gabe’s shit. Well, that’s not true. You’d never really tire of him. But you were tired of how he kept going around your relationship. You saw it in his eyes, always had a talent for knowing how people felt. And you saw the way he looked at you, that little bit of longing and a whole lotta love. And you wanted him to just say it already! God, he could be so damn naïve sometimes. You thought you’d been obvious with your hints, touching him, holding his hand during “scary” movies. It felt like everyone else had already figured it out but him and you were just waiting for him to say it already.

 

So when your next movie night rolled around, you thought you’d make another move. You brought over a blanket and threw it over his shoulders before leaning into him a little more, wrapping it around the both of you.

 

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, albeit hesitantly. “This blanket seems a bit small, huh?”

 

You just shrugged. All just part of your plan, but that didn’t mean you’d let him know. But, despite your best efforts, Gabe said nothing the entire night. And then he walked you to your room and that was that for the night. As soon as he was gone you swore, cursing both him and you out for doing nothing.

 

“I swear to god I’m gonna have to do everything myself, huh?” you murmured, letting out a deep sigh. But that could be left for another day, when you had a better plan.

 

——————

 

Once your door was closed, Gabe knew he’d blew it. Again.

 

“Fuck....” he muttered, running his fingers through his curls. He was mentally kicking himself for letting another moment slip by, and it was eating away at him. But maybe tomorro- NO!

 

His mind was yelling at him to march his ass right back to your door and he turned swiftly back, about to knock right when you opened it, looking like you were just about to rush out.

 

He flustered and it took him a good couple of seconds to grab his wits again before blurting out “I love you.”

 

——————

 

You paused. You hadn’t expected this. In fact, you never thought he’d say it first so you were just about to go running after him to say it already. And then here he was, total rom-com style. And even though you already knew his feelings (pr suspected, anyway), it didn’t stop the blush on your cheeks or the smile pulling at your lips. You tugged him into your room by his shirt, closing the door. Not that anyone was around at this time of night, but better not have an intimate moment interrupted by someone wandering around.

 

“I love you, too...” you murmured, pressing him against the wall. You tugged on his shirt a little more so he could lean down for you, and you pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. The best way you could describe it would be like fireworks. People always loved dramatizing kisses... but it was true. At least with Gabe it was true. And he was so soft, he just pulled you closer, and when you broke apart, what seemed like years’ worth of praise and love spilled out of his mouth, as though that kiss had broken the seal that kept it all in.

 

He peppered your cheek and neck with small kisses, and each breath between was filled with “I love you”s and “you’re beautiful”s. You couldn’t help the dazed smile on your face, or the way that you just swayed in his arms, thankful he could hold you up. Yeah, this was good.

 

But you were also tired. You placed your hands on his shoulder and gently pushed him away, laughing a little at his pout. It wasn’t often you got to see big tough man Gabe give you puppy eyes. But all it took was a caress on his cheek and a few small kisses along his jawline until he was happy again, humming and sighing.

 

“As much as I’d love to kiss you all night... I think it’s about time we sleep, huh?” you whispered. “I’ll even let you sleep on the left side of the bed, ok?”

 

Gabe clutched his chest, feinting a stagger. “Now that’s true love...” he said, pulling you in to press a kiss on your forehead.

 

——————

 

Gabe always woke up early, but it was hard to get up with you all over him. Not to mention that he didn’t really want to when he was next to you, so he let you sleep in. That is, until your alarm went off, the song slowly filling the room.

 

“ _There's a difference between "miss ya" and "I miss your face"_

_And there's a difference in "what's going on?" and "baby, how was your day?"_

_Yeah, there's a hell of a difference in saying three words or kinda just meaning two_

_And there's a difference in "love ya" and "I love you"_

_And I wanna be the difference, yeah I do...”_

 

It was surprising how little a difference it was. It wasn’t like his whole world flipped around just because he confessed. But he already knew it’d be the small things he’d have to look forward to. And that difference was what was important.


End file.
